An Act of Stupidity
by qunnyv19
Summary: Tentang aksi, misi, dan tanaman Minneitsota Labiouslcousret Tuyaownivendin. — DracoHermione {E:ManisPahitCokelat}


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger  
**Warning:** Oneshot. 7thYear!CanonHeadBoy&amp;HeadGirl._ Mungkin_ OOC. Lovey-dovey fluffy. _Cheesy_, maybe?

Enjoy!

.oOo.

.:. An Act of Stupidity .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

Untuk: Event 'Manis Pahit Cokelat'  
di United Fandom

dan

Untuk: Gynna Yuhi,  
serta para Dramione shipper lainnya.  
_I'm back_!

.oOo.

.

.oOo.

.

**Act 1**: Mengingatkan Hermione tentang hari Valentine _tanpa menyebutkan harinya_.

"Draco Malfoy, kerjanya yang benar, dong," gerutu Hermione ketika dia sedang membenarkan perkamennya yang tersenggol sedikit oleh Draco. Draco yang ada di Ruang Asrama yang sama dengan Hermione—apa lagi kalau bukan Ruang Asrama Ketua Murid—hanya tersenyum geli.

Omong-omong, yang dimaksud dengan 'kerja yang benar' adalah tugas Herbologi yang diberikan oleh Profesor Sprout yang baik hati kepada mereka. Tugas untuk kelompok. Kelompok yang isinya hanya dua orang. Harus beda asrama. Dalam kasus ini, Draco dan Hermione berbeda Asrama. Gryffindor-Slytherin.

"Haduh, kan sudah mau selesai, Hermione Sok-Perfek Granger."

"Tapi kamu tidak membantu sama sekali, tahu tidak?" desis Hermione kesal sambil menulis dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ya deh, aku tidak membantu," sahut Draco sambil melirik Hermione lewat ekor matanya. "Soalnya aku sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang penting … aduh, apa, ya? Besok kayaknya hari penting. Besok tanggal berapa, sih?" tanya Draco belagak tolol.

Hermione mengabaikan Draco dan menunjuk perkamen dengan tongkat sihirnya, dan perkamen itu tergulung lalu terbang ke kamar Hermione dengan sendirinya.

"Hermione, bantu aku untuk mengingatnya, dong, kamu kan murid paling pintar satu angkatan—"

_Pause_. Iya, mereka memang sudah saling memanggil dengan nama depan, tapi mereka masih hanya 'teman'. Untuk saat ini saja lho ya. Siapa tahu bisa berubah nanti … uhuk.

"Apa, ya?" tanya Hermione balik, belagak tolol juga, karena dia tahu apa yang sedang dimainkan Draco. Pasti dia ingin memainkan permainan harus-membuat-Hermione-yang-pertama-kali-mengucapkan-Valentine-padaku.

Draco dan Hermione saling memelototi satu sama lain. Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sehingga rambut pirang itu terlempar ke mana-mana. Hermione mendengus jijik.

"Kamu ngapain, sih, Malfoy? Kalau mau iklan shampoo Muggle jangan di sini ya."

Draco mengerang frustrasi dalam hati; sejak kapan Granger menjadi tolol seperti ini?

"Tahu tentang cokelat, Hermione? Apa sih yang biasanya dirayakan orang-orang dengan cokelat?"

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Coba tanya Profesor Binns. Dia kan jagonya sejarah."

Siapa juga yang mau memberi hantu itu sekotak cokelat. Geez. Hermione tak bisa diharapkan. Masa mau pura-pura bodoh juga? Harusnya dia yang memenangkan permainan pura-pura ini.

"_Fine_," Draco menyahut, "_Fine_, Hermione. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku lebih tolol darimu."

Hermione hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. _Hah_?

.

Draco sedang asyik menulis di perkamennya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan siapa pun. Bayangkan ekspresinya begini: Serius, tangan kanan memegang pena bulu, tangan kiri memegang perkamen, mata melotot keluar …

… pokoknya dia yang harus lebih tolol dari Granger! Setidaknya sampai besok!

Bukannya dia mengaku kalau dia tolol, ya.

Draco masih asyik menulis dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti tadi ketika pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka.

Hermione masuk dan disuguhi pemandangan Draco jatuh terlentang dengan konyol sambil melotot.

"Kamu ngapain!"

Mereka berdua berkata bersamaan dan akhirnya terlibat adu mulut yang biasa.

Bukan adu mulut secara harfiah. Bukan.

"Tugas herbologinya, Tuan Malfoy!" geram Hermione. Mulutnya melengkung lucu; setengah kesal setengah menahan tawa karena Draco yang terjengkang di lantai tadi.

"Bukannya sudah selesai?!" Draco membantah sambil merapikan penampilannya. Gila. Malu, tahu. Untung saja perkamen sudah sempat dia tendang ke kolong kasur tadi.

"Tapi dari pendapatmu soal tanaman itu belum ada!"

"Kan bisa kamu tambahi!"

"Tanda serunya tak usah ditambah, Draco! Oke—" Hermione menarik napas, "Kamu harus menyelidiki tanaman Minneitsota Labiouslcousret Tuyaownivendin sekarang juga, kalau tidak besok kita tidak bisa mengumpulkannya."

Draco menguap lebar-lebar. Dia melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas kepala kasurnya. "Pukul sepuluh malam? Kamu gila, ya?"

"Gila semenjak satu ruangan sama kamu setiap harinya."

"Wow, aku terkejut," Draco menjawab sekenanya dan berdiri dengan tegap. "Aku akan menyelidiki tanaman Minnerva—"

"—Minneitsota Labiouslcousret Tuyao—"

"—Udin apalah itu," kata Draco kesal, "Asal kamu menemaniku."

"Kamu takut keluar, Draco Malfoy Yang Agung dan Mulia?"

Draco memasang tampang gagah, kedua tangan di pinggang. "Tch. Mana ada. Jangan-jangan kamu yang takut keluar malam-malam, Nona Granger Yang Tidak Agung dan Tidak Mulia."

"Buktikan!"

.

Oh ya, aksi Draco dalam menuntaskan misinya belum selesai. Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah kaca, mereka mengendap-endap seperti maling dan melompat dengan hati-hati, takutnya telinga Mrs. Norris langsung tegak berdiri ketika melihat mereka.

Omong-omong soal Mrs. Norris ….

"Hermione," panggil Draco ketika mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah kaca. Yang dipanggil hanya menggedikkan kepala, pertanda bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Kucing suka cokelat tidak, ya? Rasanya aku tidak pernah melihat kucing makan cokelat. Hmm, siapa tahu besok aku bisa melihat kucing makan cokelat, hahaha … besok kan hari … eh, besok hari apa, Hermione?"

.

.

.

Krik.

Hermione tidak menjawabnya dan segera menyeret Draco ke tanaman bersulur panjang milik mereka, berbentuk abstrak, 'seperti muka Malfoy' kalau kata Ron, lalu dia mengucapkan Lumos pada tongkat sihirnya.

"Amati tanaman itu. Waktumu tiga setengah menit sebelum kepekaannya terhadap rangsangan cahaya semakin berkurang."

"Seperti kamu, Hermione."

Hermione mengernyit, "Apanya?"

"Kamu juga tidak peka."

.

.

.

Krik _season_ 2.

Hermione menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seperti mengusir lalat di udara, lagi-lagi mengabaikan Draco. Mau tak mau Draco mengamati tanaman tolol itu dalam waktu tiga setengah menit.

Lucu, sih. Tanaman abstrak itu memang terangsang kalau dekat dengan cahaya. Bentuknya bisa berubah menjadi objek yang paling dekat dengannya.

Wujudnya berubah menjadi tongkat sihir Hermione. Draco mendekat, tanaman itu berubah menjadi muka Draco-setengah-jadi karena tongkat sihir Hermione juga dekat dengannya.

Draco menganga, tanaman itu menganga juga.

Benar-benar tolol pokoknya.

Iseng, Draco memundurkan kepalanya dan membuat kedua tangannya membentuk hati ala remaja kasmaran sambil cengengesan tak jelas.

Karena ada tongkat sihir Hermione, tanaman itu berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk hati dengan garis miring yang segaris dengan hati itu. Seperti hati yang terpanah.

"Iya deh, Draco, kamu menang," ujar Hermione ketika melihat usaha Draco yang menyedihkan. "Besok hari Valentine."

"HAHAHA!"

Tanaman itu berubah bentuk lagi menjadi wajah Draco dengan mulut melebar dan cuping hidung kembang-kempis juga dengan ekspresi yang sangat, sangat, …

"… tolol."

**Mission: Successful.**

.

.oOo.

.

**Act 2**: Membuat Hermione berinisiatif untuk membuatkan cokelat untuknya.

"Jadi," ucap Draco memulai, ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di Ruang Asrama Ketua Murid, "Besok hari Valentine. Aku lupa."

Hermione mendengus. "Iya, aku tahu kamu tolol, Malfoy. Jadi—"

"—kayaknya ide untuk memancing Mrs. Norris memakan cokelat bagus juga—"

"—pendapat—"

"—pokoknya cokelat deh, kasih ke siapa ya—"

"—tentang—"

"—harusnya sih ke orang terdekat—"

"—Minneitsota—"

"—cokelat—"

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"YA!" sahut Draco. Kaget sendiri karena gumamannya diinterupsi tiba-tiba.

"Pendapatmu, pendapatmu!" teriak Hermione gemas. Dia sudah mengulurkan sehelai perkamen dari tadi. "Soal Valentinemu yang berharga itu nanti saja!"

Draco berkata dengan linglung, tapi sepenuhnya sadar, "Tanaman abstrak itu seperti perasaan yang diabaikan karena tidak adanya rangsangan untuk memancing kepekaan seseorang, maka dari itu jika ingin membuat perasaan berubah dari abstrak menjadi lebih menarik, dibutuhkan keahlian dalam memancing rangsangan supaya yang bersangkutan lebih peka, dengan demikian—"

Hermione melempari wajah Draco dengan perkamen.

"—kesimpulan akhir: beri dia cokelat," kata Draco dengan wajah yang masih tertutup perkamen. Dia melempar perkamen itu ke arah Hermione yang memberengut.

"Aku tidak akan heran kalau Profesor Sprout memberi tugas kita dengan nilai Troll."

"Sama-sama, Hermione."

Hermione mendesah lelah. "Kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan rekan Ketua Murid yang seperti ini …."

Draco mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat berpikir keras. Hermione menerbitkan senyum langka, akhirnya Draco idiot ini berpikir _sesuatu_ tentang _sesuatu_ …

… andai saja Hermione tahu apa yang dipikirkan Draco …

… _apa pakai _Plan B_ kalau _Plan A _tidak sukses, ya_ ….

.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Sudah selesai, Draco?"

"Iya. Aku memutuskan untuk memakai Plan F."

.

.

.

Krik _season_ 3.

"Jadi dari tadi kamu bukan memikirkan tentang tanaman Minneitsota kita yang berharga ini …?"

"Ya ampun," tukas Draco sebal, "Ya lebih berharga kamu, dong. Buat apa aku memikirkan tanaman _absurd_ itu."

Wajah Hermione diwarnai semburat kehijauan, karena merah sudah _mainstream_.

Eh, bukan, deh. Melainkan karena Hermione mau muntah. Perkataan Draco terlalu, terlalu, _terlalu_ ….

"Hueeek!"

Hermione benar-benar muntah. Di atas kaki Draco.

.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… kamu nggak—"

"—nggak, Draco," ujar Hermione letih, "Aku nggak hamil."

.

"JADI APA KESIMPULANNYA."

"Aku angkat tangan, deh," kata Draco setelah membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan Hermione. Atau karena ulahnya sendiri, entahlah. "Kamu kan lebih pintar. Buatkan kesimpulan untukku juga, dong. Kan kita satu kelompok."

"JUSTRU," Hermione menarik napas, "KARENA," Hermione berdiri, "KITA," Dia mengentakkan kakinya, "SATU," Hermione berkacak pinggang, "KELOMPOK," Hermione tepat berada di depan hidung Draco sekarang, "Kitaharusmengerjakaninibersamadanbukanhanyaakuyangmengerjakan, DRACO!"

Tanpa napas. Koma satu kali. Wow.

"Impresif," Draco bertepuk tangan dan wajah Hermione masih berada di depan hidungnya. "Impresif. Baiklah. Kesimpulannya sudah ada di otakku."

Hermione masih ada di depan hidungnya.

"Hermione, kamu penggemar rahasia hidungku atau apa?"

.

Draco terkapar lagi karena kutukan burung-burung yang pernah Hermione lontarkan pada Ron.

"Siapa yang sudi menggemari hidungmu."

"Aku kira begitu, ow—"

"Aku sedang memperhatikanmu, tahu." Dan Hermione berdeham sebentar, "Soalnya kamu aneh sekali hari ini."

"… terima kasih, deh."

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya, yang kamu kerjakan di ruanganmu itu apa sampai kamu jatuh saat aku masuk?"

Kan tidak mungkin Draco menjawabnya bahwa itu surat untuk Hermione.

"Ah, itu," Draco berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya memberi kode lagi, "Menjawab surat para penggemar. Mereka antusias sekali untuk memberiku cokelat."

Mulut Hermione membentuk huruf O.

"Penggemarmu yang mukanya mirip anjing pug atau yang tubuhnya sebesar bulldozer?"

Mungkin maksudnya Pansy Parkinson dan Millicent Bullstrode. Sial, penghinaan itu namanya. Masa penggemarnya _hanya_ dua idiot itu?

"Sudahlah," Hermione mengambil satu perkamen lagi untuk menyalin ulang kata-kata dan kesimpulan akhir Draco. Dia hanya akan mengambil bagian bagusnya saja, lainnya dia karang sendiri demi kepentingan nilai. "Kenapa percakapan kita berbelok jauh sekali, sih?"

"Mungkin—" jawab Draco, "—karena hatiku juga sudah berbelok jauh sekali dari Slytherin ke Gryffindor."

Maksudnya 'seseorang' di dalamnya, bukan asrama. Slytherin tetap nomor satu ya.

Hermione mengabaikannya.

Garing, Co.

.

"Baiklah, Plan F," gumam Draco. Besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus melakukan sesuatu supaya Hermione mau membuatkan cokelat untuknya.

"Kamu bilang apa barusan, Draco?" tanya Hermione yang sedang menulis dengan kecepatan normal di atas perkamen.

"Tidak. Oh iya, Hermione. Tumbuhan Minnerva blablabla Nwyeoudin itu tadi warnanya apa, ya?"

"Cokelat," Hermione menjawab singkat dan masih fokus dengan perkamennya.

"Cokelat, lho, Hermione," Draco masih mencerocos, "Cokelat."

"Berisik ah," gerutu Hermione untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Sudah larut, kamu ke kamar saja, deh. Aku mau cepat selesai nih."

.

Draco sudah selesai dengan surat untuk Hermione. Harus diselaraskan dengan misinya yang terakhir.

.

"Pagi, Hermione."

"Pagi," sahut Hermione singkat sambil meniup secangkir cokelat panas yang ada di tangannya. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk menikmati cokelat panas di Februari yang masih dingin.

"Hari ini hari …?"

"Ya, ya," gumam Hermione, "Hari Valentine, Draco. Anjing Pug dan Bulldozer sudah mengirimkan cokelat mereka untukmu?"

Draco menggeleng dan pura-pura muram. "Masa murid sepopuler aku tidak mendapat cokelat hari ini?"

Bohong, sih. Ada sekardus cokelat di kamarnya sekarang.

"Begitu, ya?" tanya Hermione sambil meneguk sedikit cokelat panasnya. "Lalu tumpukan cokelat yang tadi pagi-pagi sekali ada di dekat pintu itu punya siapa?"

.

.

.

Krik _season_ 4.

Draco benar-benar tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana bisa Hermione bangun lebih pagi darinya, padahal dia sudah bangun pukul lima pagi untuk memunguti cokelat-cokelat itu. Sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi, dan Hermione bahkan bangun lebih pagi darinya ….

"Eh, Hermione," kata Draco berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Kesimpulan untuk tanaman itu sudah selesai? Boleh aku cek lagi tidak? Aku sudah punya kesimpulan yang lebih bagus daripada yang kemarin."

"Sebenarnya sudah selesai," ujar Hermione bete, "Tapi kalau kamu mau cek, silakan saja."

Draco selamat dari pertanyaan beruntun soal cokelat, untunglah.

Hermione melambaikan tongkat sihirnya dengan luwes dan perkamen itu datang dari kamarnya ke Draco. Draco, dengan malas, melambaikan tongkat sihirnya agar perkamen itu pergi ke kamarnya.

Draco tidak tahu bahwa tindakannya itu nanti membawa bencana ….

.

Plan F.  
Catatan: Harus pinjam teman.

"Blaise, bantu aku."

Blaise mengorek hidungnya tanpa dosa, "Apa?"

"Ew. Menjijikkan. Singkirkan tanganmu dari tangan suciku."

"Terbalik, kali."

Mereka berdua mendengus bersamaan.

"Pokoknya begini," kata Draco dengan gaya seolah ingin mengatur strategi perang, "Kamu harus membantuku untuk membuat Hermione _berinisiatif_ untuk membuatkan cokelat untukku. Oke? Hubungkan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya dengan _cokelat_ dan _Draco Malfoy_. Oke, nggak?"

"Nggak oke," sahut Blaise kasual. "Selama ini kode-kodemu tidak sampai ke dia? Kasihan sekali sih."

"…"

"…"

"Pokoknya gitu," ucap Draco seraya melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Eh, Granger," panggil Blaise saat para murid Hogwarts berkumpul di Aula Besar. Untuk sarapan, tentu saja. Hermione yang baru saja ingin bergabung dengan Harry dan Ron menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap heran pada pemuda Slytherin yang baru saja memanggil namanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak. Blaise mundur selangkah. Draco Malfoy sialan. Kenapa dia dijadikan umpan?

"Begini," kata Blaise dengan gaya yang disantai-santaikan. "Sudah ada target hari ini, Granger?"

Firasat Hermione tidak enak. Kepalanya dipalingkan ke sana kemari dan mendapati berbagai macam hati bertebaran di udara—beserta puisi musikal yang dinyanyikan oleh para _cupid_ di Hogwarts—serta para anak perempuan yang malu-malu mau memberikan cokelat kepada pujaan hatinya.

Valentine … Valentine ….

Bayangan tentang seseorang berambut pirang yang sedang terjungkal di dalam kamarnya menghantui pikiran Hermione.

"Oh, tidak lagi," keluhnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Pasti si Rambut Pirang itu yang menyuruhmu untuk memberikan _kode_ seperti ini."

Blaise teringat kata-kata Draco.

_Hubungkan semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya dengan _cokelat _dan _Draco Malfoy.

"Tentu saja!" seru Blaise girang, tidak menyadari bahwa dia salah kaprah soal kata-kata Malfoy. Hermione mendengus dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Draco melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan dan dia bisa membaca gerakan bibir Blaise.

Blaise menolehkan kepalanya.

Semuanya seperti adegan lambat: Draco menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke matanya, lalu ke mata Blaise, lalu ke matanya lagi ….

Tepat ketika dia mau melakukan hal itu lagi, tanpa sengaja dia menjepit hidung seseorang.

Hidung milik Hermione Granger.

(Jangan-jangan mereka berdua saling mengidolakan hidung masing-masing.)

.

"Kamu," Hermione mendesis, "Apa yang _kamu_ lakukan, Draco?"

Draco segera menjepit hidungnya sendiri.

"_DEMI APA PUN KAMU NGAPAIN, MALFOY."_

"Supaya impas," ujar Draco lalu segera melepaskan jepitan hidungnya. Dia tidak bisa bernapas tahu tidak. Dia melirik Blaise lagi, namun Blaise sudah tidak kelihatan dari tempatnya. Dasar Blaise tolol setolol-tololnya orang yang sudah tolol ditambah tolol menjadi lebih tolol dari orang tolol yang biasa—

"Draco," kata Hermione dengan pelan, _pelan_ sekali. "Sejujurnya aku malu mempunyai rekan sepertimu."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Hermione," sahut Draco lalu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tidak mungkin dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mengharapkan cokelat dari seorang gadis padahal sudah ada satu kardus cokelat (atau lebih) yang ada di kamarnya sekarang.

"—ka akan kuberikan."

"…"

"…"

"_Apa_?" tanya Draco, karena dia tidak mendengarkan apa pun tadi kecuali tiga patah kata yang tidak jelas. Hermione menghela napas tak sabar.

"Karena aku sudah punya persediaan cokelat di atas _sana_," tunjuk Hermione ke langit-langit Aula Besar, dia ingin mengindikasikan Asrama Ketua Murid yang ada di atas, "Maka akan kuberikan untukmu."

Draco baru saja ingin berteriak girang ketika dia sadar bahwa permainan pura-pura tolol masih berlangsung. "Memberikan apa, Hermione?"

Hermione tersenyum licik, "Mau cokelatnya atau tidak, Draco? Atau mau kamu lanjutkan permainan pura-pura tolol ini?"

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Tapi, kapan kamu membuat cok—"

"Pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bangun lebih pagi darimu hari ini?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Jadi kamu sengaja bangun pagi-pagi untuk membuat cokelat? _Untuk_ …?"

Hermione berusaha memalingkan mukanya.

"_Kamu_."

.

_Hell yeah_.

**Mission: Successful. 101% Success.**

.

.oOo.

.

**Act 3**: Memberikan surat untuk Hermione.

"_Pagi-pagi_? Untuk _aku_, Hermione?"

Hermione mengabaikannya dan segera menuju meja Gryffindor. Menyadari kalau dia butuh makan, Draco juga menuju meja Slytherin. Semua hal-hal itu bisa ditanyakannya pada Hermione nanti.

Jadi begitu … oh, Hermione sudah menyiapkan cokelat untuknya ya, _hahaha_.

Blaise tidak jadi dikatai tolol olehnya. Ingatkan dia untuk memberikan satu kardus cokelat yang tidak dimakan nanti untuk Blaise Zabini.

.

"Draco … Malfoy?"

Draco mengulurkan sekardus cokelat itu pada Blaise yang menganga melihatnya.

"Jadi karena kamu tidak di_notice_ oleh Hermione, kamu pindah haluan …?"

Draco membanting kardus cokelat itu dan pergi.

Blaise memang tolol.

.

Setelah sarapan, Hermione memberikan sekotak cokelat yang sudah dibuat pagi-pagi olehnya untuk Draco di Ruang Asrama.

Warna kotaknya simpel dan elegan, berwarna perak dan hijau yang mengilap seperti batu _zamrud_. Tidak ada lambang hati yang norak (demi Merlin, _syukurlah_) dan isinya cokelat yang sudah dibentuk bulat-bulat lucu. Hermione melihat Draco yang ingin memakan cokelatnya dengan hati dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug-dag-dig-dug ….

Draco membuka kotak cokelatnya.

Tampilannya membuat Draco ingin memakan semuanya langsung, sih. Maka dari itu, dia segera mencomot satu butir cokelat dan dirasakannya rasa cokelat itu di dalam mulutnya, meleleh, tertelan di kerongkongan ….

.

Walaupun rasanya tak seenak cokelat di Honeydukes, Draco memakan habis semuanya.

.

Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Herbologi. Tugas kelompok harus dikumpulkan karena tenggat waktunya hari ini. (Jangan salah, Profesor Sprout tidak _akan_ memberi toleransi). Draco sudah membawa perkamen surat untuk Hermione dan tugas kelompok (yang sudah dia cek, dan dia tidak sreg dengan perubahan kalimatnya di perkamen itu, sehingga dia mengganti lagi dengan pendapatnya tentang analogi tanaman dan perasaan) di dalam tasnya. Mungkin setelah makan siang akan dia berikan surat itu untuk Hermione … dengan pernyataan cinta yang _harus_ romantis, tentunya.

"Baiklah!" Profesor Sprout menepuk kedua tangannya dengan antusias dan tersenyum lebar. "Hari ini adalah tenggat waktu untuk pengumpulan tugas kelompok dalam penyelidikan tanaman Minneitsota L. T. Keluarkan perkamennya dari tas kalian dan akan kupanggil kertasnya satu per satu. Yang paling bagus harus presentasikan ke depan. Ya, bagus! Accio!"

Kertas mulai beterbangan ke arah Profesor Sprout. Hermione meremas-remas jubahnya sendiri. Dia sudah mengganti jawaban ngaco Draco dengan jawabannya sendiri, 'kan? Iya, _'_kan? Entah dia mendapat nilai _apa_ kalau dia menulis jawaban Draco. Jawaban Draco itu kan benar-benar—

…

.

Profesor Sprout mendongakkan kepalanya dari salah satu perkamen yang sedang dibacanya. Lalu, dia memanggil satu nama yang sedang melirik ke arah Ketua Murid Perempuan.

"_Malfoy_?"

"Ya, Profesor?"

"Memangnya aku menyuruhmu _membuat surat_?"

Oh, _crap_.

.

Bencanamu telah datang, Draco Malfoy. Bencana mengerikan itu telah datang.

.

"Tapi karena isinya bagus juga, akan kubacakan di sini. Untuk hiburan, omong-omong. Dan saya akan mengambil poin Slytherin dan Gryffindor masing-masing sepuluh poin."

.

Hermione,  
Kalau kamu sedang membaca surat ini, berarti kamu sudah memberikan cokelat untukku.

( semoga ini semua tidak terdengar _cheesy_ )

Kamu pernah dengar tidak perumpamaan kalau perbedaan bisa menyatukan? Kamu pasti tahu, ya. Kamu kan sangat menyukai pelajaran Sejarahnya Profesor Binns. Tapi kamu mungkin tidak tahu kalau aku menganalogikan kita sebagai …

… kamu adalah perangko, sementara aku perekatnya,  
kamu adalah pupuk, sementara aku kotorannya ( hanya dengan kamu aku sudi untuk disamakan dengan kotoran! ),  
kamu adalah rasa manis dalam cokelat, sementara aku rasa pahitnya ….

Iya, _kita saling melengkapi_, tapi kamu yang lebih penting.

( da aku mah apa atuh )

Semoga kamu mengerti _kode_ku yang kali ini, ya.

Semoga kamu lebih peka daripada tanaman Minnerva blablabla Udin.

PS: Habis baca surat ini, temui aku di dekat Danau Hitam.

.

"Analogi yang bagus, Mr Malfoy, karena menyertakan pupuk dan kotoran. Tambah lima poin untuk Slytherin."

( … )

.

**Mission: Failed. Completely fail.**

.

.oOo.

.

_Tapi_ ….

Setelah mengumpulkan tugas yang sebenarnya kepada Profesor Sprout, mereka bertemu lagi murid-murid tergesa menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

"Draco?"

Draco yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru ke Aula kaget karena mendengar suara Hermione di belakang telinganya.

"Aku sudah _mendengar_ suratmu," kata Hermione, masih berjalan di belakang Draco. "Jadi, rasanya aku sudah siap ke Danau Hitam sekarang."

Draco hanya mengangguk. Ekspresinya tak bisa ditebak. _Tolol tolol tolol kamu Draco Malfoy malah mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan kelas _… _tolol lebih tolol dari Blaise … kamu sudah memenangkan pertarungan 'sesungguhnya' tolol dengan Hermione _….

"Oh iya, Draco," ujar Hermione ketika dia sudah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terpikir olehnya ketika mendengar surat Draco. "Kamu kurang satu perbandingan lagi."

Draco menoleh. Darahnya berdesir. _Apakah Hermione memang menyatakan kalau mereka saling melengkapi_—?

( ... )

"… apa?"

Mereka saling bertatapan di tengah lorong di mana anak-anak berhimpitan menuju Aula Besar. Mereka dipelototi oleh banyak orang (entah karena kagum, atau yang kesal) tapi mereka berdua tidak peduli. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Draco penasaran, Hermione ingin menjawab.

"Aku pintar."

_Glek_. Firasat Draco tidak enak.

"Ya …?"

"Dan kamu … _bodoh_."

.

Krik _season _5.

"Kita saling melengkapi, 'kan?"

.

Oh, _shit_.

.

.

.

_Perjuangan Malfoy belum selesai …_

.

.

.

s

.

**Act 4**: _Tembak, dong._

"Jadi, kamu mau bicara apa di dekat Danau Hitam, Draco?" tanya Hermione. Draco menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Hermione langsung di mata.

Hening untuk sekian lamanya.

Dua menit.

Empat menit.

… sepuluh menit.

"_Draco_? Kamu masih sadar, 'kan?"

Masih hening.

"… '_kan_?"

Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan kosong lalu membuka mulutnya seperti orang tolol. Sumpah, deh, dia benar-benar menjadi orang tolol untuk dua hari ini.

"Hermione, kalau aku tanaman—" Draco berhenti sebentar, lalu menarik napas dalam, "—Minneitsota Labiouslcousret Tuyaownivendin, kamu mau nggak, jadi … _cahaya_ku?"

"Oh, Draco," kata Hermione dengan nada berlebihan, "Kamu menghafalkan nama tanaman itu _demi aku_?"

…

Hening sebentar lagi.

"Mau nggak, Hermione? Aku menghafalkan itu sepuluh menit dari tadi lho."

"JADI KAMU SEPULUH MENIT DARI TADI HANYA INGIN MENGHAFALKAN ITU …?"

…

_Hening lagi_.

"Jadi, jawabannya?"

Hermione memainkan permainan pura-pura tolol sekarang, dengan gaya angkuh; kepala didongakkan, mulut melengkung membentuk cibiran, dan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Hahaha, memangnya Draco saja yang bisa pura-pura tolol di sini, _huh_?

"Kalau aku jadi cahayanya, aku bisa membuatmu peka, dong?"

"Aku sudah peka, Hermione. Kamu saja yang tidak peka."

"Kalau begitu perannya terbalik."

"Oke. Kalau kamu tanaman Minnerva blablabla Udin—"

"—jadi kamu cuma bisa hafal tanaman itu sekali saja ya …—"

"—kamu mau nggak, kalau aku yang jadi cahayamu …?"

.

.

.

Mulut Hermione terkulum.

Draco mengentak-entakkan kakinya tak sabaran.

.

"Asalkan," ujar Hermione memulai, "Cahayamu _tidak_ membuatku peka _hanya_ untuk tiga setengah menit saja."

"Tiga setengah abad."

"Kalau kita masih hidup. _Oke_."

"_Oke_?"

"Oke."

**Mission: Successful.**

.

.oOo.

.

**MENGANALISIS TANAMAN DENGAN RANGSANGAN CAHAYA  
**Subjek: Minneitsota Labiouslcousret Tuyaownivendin  
Nama: Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger  
Asrama: Slytherin dan Gryffindor

Setelah menggabungkan kedua pendapat kami, bahwa:

_Hermione Granger_:

Tanaman Minneitsota L. T bisa tumbuh di mana saja asal dengan rangsangan cahaya yang cukup untuk membuatnya 'lega' setiap hari, karena bisa membuatnya berekspresi. Tanaman ini juga katanya ampuh untuk menyembuhkan _blablablablablablablabla _( panjang pendapat Hermione: 20 sentimeter perkamen )

_Draco Malfoy_:

Tanaman abstrak itu seperti perasaan yang diabaikan karena tidak adanya rangsangan untuk memancing kepekaan seseorang, maka dari itu jika ingin membuat perasaan berubah dari abstrak menjadi lebih menarik, dibutuhkan keahlian dalam memancing rangsangan supaya yang bersangkutan lebih peka.

**Kesimpulan Akhir:**

_Beri dia cokelat._

_**NILAI: O (OUTSTANDING)  
CATATAN: Sangat kreatif dan menginspirasi. Hanya satu kelompok yang bisa menebak bahwa Minneitsota L. T makanan aslinya adalah cokelat. Fakta ini tidak ditemukan di buku mana pun. Minneitsota membutuhkan cokelat untuk memperbanyak rangsangan cahaya yang bisa mempertambah reaksi darinya. Dari tiga setengah menit bisa menjadi tiga setengah tahun, tiga setengah dekade, tiga setengah abad ….**_

.

.

.

**fin.**

notes: penulisan baru, agak susah memperhatikan latar suasana dan tempat kalau saya memakai format seperti ini. tapi, semoga fik ini bisa dimengerti ^^" humornya gak dapet, ya? ._. maklum, lah. saya garing kali ya (…)

terus, penulisan baru lagi, menggunakan kata "kamu" alih-alih "kau". kenapa? ingin mencoba suasana baru. asik juga menulis dengan menggunakan kamu daripada kau =))

oh iya, maaf juga ya kalau pemakaian katanya suka baku atau pun tidak baku (alias nyampur aduk lol) abisnya gimana yah, ini fanfik kan, nggak ada larangan untuk menulis dengan format jenis apa pun, kan : ) )

OOC!Draco, dibikin agak tolol di sini. dia tolol karena cinta, ya. aslinya dia pinter koks lululululz. buat yang udah pernah baca status saya di sosmed, pasti tahu kalau saya sedang mengalami fase 'bosan' dengan dramione. semoga dengan fik ini bisa mengembalikan mood saya lagi ke dramione =)) betewe, ini fik KetuaMurid!Dramione pertama saya. pasaran sih, tapi oke juga ;-;

yang masih gak ngerti dan mau ditanyakan, silakan yang punya akun ya yang bisa saya jawab. yang gak punya akun saya nggak tahu gimana mau balasnya (…)

minneitsota blablabla (saya aja lupa namanya) itu saya ngetik asal di _keyboard_ ponsel dan akhirnya jadilah nama tanaman absurd itu. kenapa dia menjadi penganalogian hubungan draco dan hermione, saya juga gagal paham.

hayuk sini yang mau mengutarakan pendapat dipersilakan, saya nggak gigit kok : ) )

terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca! (apalagi me_review_ dan/atau me_fav_) :D

ehem, diketik ketika lagi mendengar lagu-lagu Maroon5. (( ceritanya lagi tergila-gila sama lagu-lagu lama Maroon5. ada yang ngefans sama mereka juga? :b ))

[**Edited:** 03/22/2015 saya cuma mau memerbaiki typo yang ada wordsnya malah dikurangin-kenapa ya FFn suka gini? saya nggak suka angka 3k kecuali terpaksa soalnya wwww makanya saya mau ini balik lagi ke 4k hahaa absurd ya]


End file.
